


Sweet Endings

by Ladykey17



Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: Marcus wakes up in the Land of Vampires, and unfortunately, his loving boyfriend Asmodeus is not so loving as a vampire.Based off of the event: When Vampires Go Bad
Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a male x male NSFW fic. I welcome any and all criticism. Comments are definitely encouraged.

“What’s wrong? What do you need?” Marcus picked up his pace to keep up with the little vampire. Asmo ran up to him with a sense of emergency and really didn’t give him the option to deny his request. Honestly, not getting a second to register the fact that the Devildom became the Land of Vampire overnight was frustrating enough. Being teased by Mammon, Levi, and the twins only made him feel worse. 

It was bad enough that he was in the Devildom yesterday, nearly chased down by a group of demons until he regained enough sense to make them submit. Now he was surrounded by vampires, his powers weren’t working, and he felt like a duck in a bayou. 

“I don’t have time to explain that now. Just come on, hurry!” Asmo pulled the human into the library with him and shut the door. He did his best to avert his eyes, the last thing he wanted to do was terrify the man before he had the chance to get what he needed. Once his breathing calmed down, he smiled and turned to face Marcus. 

“I’m so glad you’re going to help me.”

“I didn’t agree on that yet, I don’t know what you need.”

“Well isn’t that obvious?” Asmo clasped his hands together in front of him, his eyes glowing softly. “In exchange for you letting me indulge in your blood, I’m going to show you an amazing time that only I can.” He stepped forward and Marcus took a step back. “As my gift to you, I’ll make sure that you experience pleasure like you’ve never known before, Marcus.” 

The human felt his heart race faster. He moved his fingers a bit, something, anything to try and get his magic to work. Nothing. He put his hand out against the table to avoid falling back. 

“Hehe...You look so cute when you’re scared.” Asmo tiptoed and glanced up in Marcus’ dark green eyes. “It smells so good on you. Mmm...” He pressed his lips against the male’s and gently tugged on his lower lip. “If I get too excited and take so much blood that it kills you, I’m sorry, okay.”

“W...Wait...” Marcus stepped around Asmo and laughed nervously. “You don’t honestly expect me to be cool with you possibly killing me, right?”   
“I promise to try my best not to.” His eyes got darker, and a soft purple miasma surrounded him. He walked closer to the mortal, the sound of his heels clicked on the hardwood floor beneath his feet. “I promise to be gentle...but I’m not one for chasing. Please don’t make me chase you.”

The smell of his pheromones threatened to overwhelm him. Marcus covered his nose, which made the vampire smile. 

“That’s not going to work dear,” In an instance, Asmo was in front of him, pushing him down on the couch. “Just relax, I’m going to take good care of you.” 

Asmodeus claimed Marcus’ lips again, eliciting a moan from the human beneath him. He straddled the man’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Despite his better judgment, Marcus pushed deeper into the kiss, he felt Asmo’s fangs gently grazing his lower lip. 

The vampire slowly undid the buttons on Marcus’ shirt, one by one, slowly pulling a nail down the exposed skin of his chest. His lips left the man’s mouth and moved to his neck, gently scratching at a throbbing vein. Then his collarbone, down his chest, and he slowly moved his tongue up the wound he inflicted. The sound of the moan that left his prey’s mouth, the feeling of his back arching, his hips pressed against his, it only made Asmo crave him more. 

“Relax...You need to be patient.” Asmo pulled away and looked into Marcus’ green eyes, catching his chin between his fingers. “There will be plenty of time for that. I just need you to relax and let me work, okay?”

“Okay...” He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to giving someone else control. He wasn’t used to slow...but Marcus knew better than to try and force a vampire to go any faster than they wanted to. He knew that would lead to nothing but disaster...but between the pheromones, and the restriction of his uniform slacks getting tighter, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his head on straight. 

Once he was sure Marcus would listen, Asmo flashed his winning smile, exposing his fangs for the man to see. He descended on him once more, this time piercing the skin of his shoulder. Then his bicep, then his stomach, working his way down to Marcus’ abdomen. The blood quickly rushed down his brown skin, and Asmo eagerly licked up every drop. He nuzzled his face between Marcus’ legs, laughing at the pressure he felt. 

“Looks like you can’t wait for a chance to breathe, huh?”

“Don’t-”

“I’m not going to bite you here. I just wanted to feel it.” Asmo let out a soft laugh and took his seat back on Marcus’ lap. The desire in the mortal’s eyes outweighed the initial fear he had, and that was all Asmo needed to see. 

He moved his hands in Marcus’ hair, carefully weaving them through the man’s locs and yanked his face close for another kiss. There was a hunger driven force behind this kiss, it was no longer cute and playful, no longer teasing. The aphrodisiac rushing through his body from the other bites almost made Marcus numb to the sensation of Asmo’s fangs piercing his lower lip, but he did let out a soft grunt in pain, only to be replaced by a whine of pleasure. 

Asmo hands worked fast to push off his meal’s uniform jacket, ripping the fabric apart and throwing it behind them. He moved one of his hands down to undo the button of his uniform pants. He laughed when he felt Marcus’ hands wrap around his waist, and quickly grabbed his wrists. 

“We’re not doing that today, hun.” Marcus’ hands were quickly bound together by the belt Asmo yanked free. “Seeing you so desperate though is tempting.” He took in the confused look on Marcus’ face and smiled softly. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten my promise.”

With that Asmo pinned Marcus’ hands between their bodies and gently started grinding his lower body against Marcus, causing the man’s body to tense up more. The low grunt he let out was all the encouragement Asmo needed. Marcus threw his head back and closed his eyes, panting quietly while he tried to match Asmo’s movements. 

“Fuck...Please...” The strain in his voice, the throbbing between his legs, the sound of his blood rushing to his face, Asmo took it all in. It felt so good to finally feel this rush after all this time, Lucifer and Diavolo be damned. 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” Asmo cooed, gently tilting Marcus’ head to the side. He picked up his pace, and put more pressure on the body below him. “Don’t fight it, darling. You’ll feel so much better when you let go.” A soft laugh escaped Asmo’s lips, the warmth of his breath against Marcus’ neck caused him to let out a strangled groan. A few more well-pressured thrusts and Asmo finally arrived where he wanted. He sunk his fangs deep into Marcus’ jugular while the man reached his release. The blood flowed hot and quick, staining both Asmo’s shirt and the couch cushions beneath them. He continued to hump the man, riding out his own orgasm while Marcus’ moans slowly faded to whimpers. 

He kept his body close to Marcus’, taking in every last drop until he couldn’t pull anymore. Letting out a soft moan, he pulled away slowly and climbed off of him. He surveyed his work, seeing a white mess settle on both his stomach and Asmo’s shirt, the blood settling into the fabric of the couch. At least those stains would come out with proper cleaning. 

“What a mess you made. Tsk..” Asmo reached out and pulled Marcus’ face so he could stare into the lifeless eyes. “Such a treat. Thank you again, dear.” He kissed his still warm lips and fixed his clothes before leaving the room to get the cleaning materials.


End file.
